


Mother of Klaxosaurs

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Burlesque, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Group Sex, Infertility, Lactation, Monster Girls, Mother-Daughter Threesome, Pegging, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Promiscuity, Pubic Hair, Robot Kink, Sex Work, Sexual Experimentation, Strap-Ons, Surrogacy, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Ione Kuryuu (Zero Two) is a lady of the night, and loves having sex and getting paid. When she finds a human boy named Hiro who she can make an emotional connection with, she wants to have children with him. However, being half-klaxosapien, as far as she knows, she can't. The two of them look for a surrogate mother, and find one who's into an extremely lascivious way of babymaking.





	1. Horny and Enthusiastic

**Author's Note:**

> This is Franxx with the elements that I like. Haruka Tomatsu and Saori Hayami, femdom, monster girls and pregnancy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ione Kuryuu loves her half-brothers, but not as much as a boy she meets.

Ione Kuryuu was the most popular dancer at the club. She went by the stage name “Oni,” which she had earned from two things. The first was her appearance. Her voluptuous body, with well proportioned breasts and ass, made her the star of the club. It was well known she was the daughter of the Kuryuu family, because the Kuryuu family owned everything, including the district where the club was located.

There was one thing that made Ione stand out compared to the other girls at the club. The sign that she was from the distinguished family. Her skin was bright red, the kind of red that would be found on a paint palette. The color of a ripe tomato. She was distinguished by sharper teeth and two horns on her head that grew upward, extending towards the ceiling. This is because she, and the entire Kuryuu family, were klaxo sapiens, a race that lived alongside humanity.

The klaxo sapiens were a hedonistic people, dedicating every moment to libido and happiness, indulging in food and drink and sex. It was only recently that they had started to live among humans, under the guidance of the Kiryuu family, the longest-lived family among them. Their matriarch, Ichihime Kuryuu, helped her children go into high ranking positions of society. Except for one.

Her youngest daughter, Ione. Her favorite daughter, and the one she loved the most. Having gone into no industry of note, she opted for the one where she was already spending most of her days. Sex work. As soon as Ione was old enough, she asked Silon, the brother closest in age to her, if she could have sex with him. Her mother knew this day would come, and agreed to let her go wild with it.

This is because Ichihime Kuryuu’s children were all unable to reproduce. Ione had taken that sterility as a sign that she could sexually experiment in any way she wanted. So when she asked Silon to fuck her, she confirmed that her desires had always been true. She loved sex, and wanted to keep having it for as long as she was alive. Given her mother’s age, and how Ione took the most after her, that could be a long, long time. Silon wasn’t overly receptive to why Ione was sucking his dick, but he let her have her fun. She drained his balls dry, and came back the next day asking for him to pound her hard in the pussy and ass.

Her sisters, Della and the triplets, wondered what was going on. Ione caught her eldest sister, Della, playing with a strap-on that was so advanced it looked like she had grown a cock and balls. Unable to resist a cock, Ione let her older sister fuck her. She fell in love with strap-ons from that day forward, and pledged to buy one for herself once she had saved up enough money.

She followed this by letting the triplets - Edna, Thea and Zea - use those same dildos to stuff all of her holes at the same time. Unable to speak, with her sisters’ cocks in her mouth, pussy and ass, she experienced a kind of pleasure that would almost never happen again. The triplets were more concerned with having sex with each other than giving into their bratty little sister Ione’s whims.

As she got older, Ione also got bolder. While she was swimming with Gama, her third oldest brother in the pool, she pulled aside her swimsuit and asked him to stick his cock in her there. Their mother didn’t notice when globs of sperm came floating up to the surface from Ione getting creampied, her face twisting into an expression of orgasmic bliss in front of her siblings.

The second oldest brother, Beto, introduced her to the idea of more intense play. She caught her brother masturbating with his butt, and when asked if she could be the one on top - not in cowgirl, for she often rode on top when fucking her brothers - but instead the one penetrating. Ione milked his cock like a bull, and then mounted him with a strap-on she had bought for herself with New Years’ money. She was surprised he still had enough energy left in his balls to give her pussy a good, solid fucking before they were caught.

Her final target was her oldest brother, Alfred. He was in politics, and was aiming to become Prime Minister at some point in the future. He had been the most resistant to Ione’s charms, so she had to make her most daring move yet in order to experience sex with him. At a dinner with some local socialites, while their mother was working out a deal for their families, Ione pulled her brother into the study. Covered by the perfume of old books, Ione pulled down the top of her dress, exposing her breasts to her brother.

“I’m going to graduate soon,” said Ione. “Before I move out, I’d be remiss to not be able to screw you, dear brother.”

“Ione, I know what you’ve been doing with the others. Can you imagine the scandal if this got out? Alfred Kuryuu, seen having coital relations with his youngest sister. I’d never get elected!”

“Then they don’t have to know,” said Ione. “Is my body not tempting to you?”

“You’re a beautiful young woman, Ione, but what would mother think?” asked Alfred.

Ione grabbed him by the collar. “You dunce! I’m the closest to mother of all of us, and she gave me permission to fuck as I please! I can’t catch anything. I can’t get pregnant. The only reason for me to have sex is pleasure. I want to experience that with you. Just once.”

The door was closed with a slam. Ione’s panties dropped to her ankles, and her wet petals welcomed her eldest brother inside her. The age and maturity of his cock was fantastic, but perhaps a bit too big for Ione. She didn’t want to feel like her pussy might tear while she was having sex, and wanted to seek out someone closer to her own age. Still, while she got used to the contours of her brother, she let him cum inside her, leaving her with a warmth swirling around her belly for the rest of the evening. No one at the party was any the wiser.

Ione graduated from high school, and was about to move into the big city, where her mother had already inquired about the safest sex work her libidinous daughter could pursue. Just before she left, Ichihime welcomed Ione into her chamber. It was a dark room, draped in blues and blacks, with an elegant air that seemed like it had come from an old fairy tale. Ione felt tense when she entered.

“Ione. Come close to me,” said Ichihime. “There are things I have not told you.”

“I was making love to Alfred during the party. Is that so wrong?” asked Ione.

“You think I didn’t know that? I could smell the stink of sex on you,” said Ichihime. “Ione, while your father has long since left this world, you are the only one born from my womb. The one born into the Kuryuu name. The others were all your father’s children from a previous marriage. However, he was a human, misguided as he was to fall in love with a klaxosapien. That is why, as far as I know, you are sterile.”

“I’m... your only true daughter?” asked Ione.

“Yes. The older I get, the more difficult it has been for me to produce an heir. That is why I wished for you to live your life free to indulge in sexual pleasure. You’re the only one who could. The other eight are average, fertile humans. Tell me, when you were fucking your brothers, did you ever use a condom?” asked her mother.

“Never!” said Ione. “I want to feel raw dick!”

“And yet you’ve never gotten pregnant,” said Ichihime. “It’s not out of the possibility that you might, but if someone who’s been fucking every day like you have can’t be impregnated, the relationship between humans and klaxosapiens may be at a dead end. Our societies can’t intermingle if all the children we produce are sterile.”

“Don’t worry, mother,” said Ione. “I’m ready to graduate into the world of society. Soon, even the sex workers of the world will be safe under the Kuryuu Conglomerate’s watchful eye.”

With a suitcase that was mostly full of sexy underwear, Ione set off into the world. She made her way into the part of town where love hotels and clubs flourished. It was known as Demon Island, for the Kuryuu family had paid for and protected many of the clubs, allowing them to be a safe and exciting place for people to work, even if most of the humans stayed away from them because of that.

Ione applied to work at Ferocious D, and was instantly hired. She hadn’t declared who her mother was on her form, but the club owner knew. It wasn’t a seedy club, being rather high-end, comparatively. The insides looked like stone, with a neolithic design that encouraged customers to bring out their most primal instincts. Animal designs were popular among the girls’ outfits, though like any club, there was a certain degree of flexibility when it came to themes.

Ione was skilled. When it came to getting the crowds aroused, there was none other in the club than her. She recalled the first time she had walked among the audience, and saw several men with erections they could barely keep in their pants. The owner said that sex in the public areas was prohibited, but Ione wanted to pounce on all of them. She would offer blowjobs at discounted prices, and took almost every client. At times, it felt like she was having semen for all three meals a day.

The first friend Ione made outside her family was one of her fellow dancers. She wore twintails to make herself look younger than she was, but her body was fairly well developed for her age. Miku Hatsujou. She said that her boyfriend didn’t want to work, so she had taken up stripping to help pay for the apartment they were sharing together. She and Ione had a lot to teach each other. Miku didn’t know much about being sexy, but she was skilled at dancing.

“Men’s eyes are drawn to the boobs and the hips,” said Miku. “You have to show them just enough to make them think they’ll fuck you, but let them know you’re just out of reach.”

“So if I see a boner, I know it’s working?” asked Ione. “But that’s so unfair. All those men, looking so pathetic. If I blew them, they’d leave this place happy. Isn’t that what they’re here for?”

“If you gave them what they wanted, they’d be out in fifteen minutes,” said Miku. “We want them to stay as long as possible. Keep edging them along through the evening.”

The two of them were set to dance to a new routine that evening. By the end of the show, they would be fully nude and masturbating on stage, which would draw the attention of all the men in the room, making them more likely to pay for backstage access. Miku explained that Zorome Satanaka, her boyfriend, would be watching from the audience.

“Do you have any boys you’re interested in?” asked Miku.

“None of them are as good as the ones I had at home,” said Ione. “I need a guy with a dick that’s got a bit of a bent, and balls that aren’t too hairy. I want ones I can really roll around in my mouth, like a lollipop.”

“What are you into, exactly?” asked Miku.

“Pleasure,” said Ione. “But focusing too much on the dick can draw your attention away from other cute parts, you know. I need a guy with a firm butt. One that can take a pounding in the ass as well as me.”

“So that’s what your tastes are...” said Miku.

“Yeah, but no guy ever lets me do it to them,” said Ione. “Guys have a prostate. Getting it in the butt should feel even better for them. Plus I like seeing their faces when they squirm as their asshole is getting widened.”

“That may be why,” said Miku.

The performance that the two of them danced to involved Miku dressed as a sunflower, complete with a bra designed with “petals” but no center, leaving her nipples exposed. Ione was dressed as a honey bee, and the two of them emphasized their butts as they danced. Ione slapped her big butt on the stage, looking nearly like she was humping the floor. Watching her ass bounce up and down made the men in the audience hard, and Ione knew her performance was working.

As the dance went on, they lost more and more clothing until Miku was only wearing her flower headdress, and Ione her antenna headband. From the top of the stage, the two of them were coated in a lotion that resembled honey and nectar. Their bodies glistened in the bright lights of the stage, coating their faces all the way down to their feet in the golden, sticky liquid. It was safe to eat, so Ione scooped a fingerful off her nipple and swallowed it, presenting her finger to the audience in delight. She saw one boy in the audience, who looked almost too young to be there, cheering for her the most.

“Tell me, young man, what’s your name?” she asked.

Hiro. Hiro Teidou. He had been told that a strip club was an ideal place to spend his birthday, but he wasn’t prepared for how lewd it would actually be. Ione felt like she had seen him somewhere before, but couldn’t place it. As her body, dripping with honey lotion, looked directly at him, Ione whispered in his, and only his, ear.

“Come see me in the private room,” she said.


	2. Love Hotel Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ione and her new boyfriend go out with Miku and her boyfriend. Compared to Miku's more conventional style of sex, Ione takes the lead.

Ione and Miku were showering beside each other, talking about the performance. While Miku was fantasizing about having sex with her boyfriend, Ione was furiously masturbating in the stall next to her, offering her highest praises for the audience. It was as if they were the main attraction, and she was the one stopping by. The bulge in Hiro’s pants was simply too much for her to ignore.

“Such a boyish face. Such a manly cock,” said Ione. “Do you think he’s circumcised? Because I want to go home when I’ve been pumped full of his jizz.”

“I don’t talk about my sex life that freely,” said Miku. “But he looks sweet enough. Hopefully you can get something out of him.”

“He doesn’t feel like the kind to take a hand job and be done with it,” said Ione. “When he looked at me, he wasn’t scared. He’s the kind of sweet, slightly gullible young man who’d do anything for me. I can’t wait to play with his ass.”

“Your libido is unquenchable,” said Miku.

After work, Ione approached Hiro. He was walking around in the shopping district near the red light part of town. He was looking at a bottle of honey, the same brand that Ione liked to drizzle over her nipples and belly during her shows. Though he was surprised to see a girl with horns talking to him, Ione knew she had been staring at him during the show. She started the conversation.

“Are you heading back home already?” she asked.

“You’re that dancer... Oni,” said Hiro.

“Hey, hey. Be honest. What part of the show made you the most excited? Tell me what really got you hard,” said Ione.

Hiro quickly paid for his purchase. He didn’t want to talk about this in front of the shopkeepers. He and Ione moved to near a bathroom stall, with Ione lowering her top to expose her cleavage and enough of her bra. Hiro was feeling flustered and nervous, but responded to her question honestly. That kind of innocence in a boy was something Ione had never experienced before. All of her brothers were too involved in their businesses to not have any knowledge of such adult matters.

“When you ran your hand down your panties. You exposed part of your lips and your... pubic hair,” said Hiro. “It was really sexy.”

“You’re a naughty boy,” said Ione. “But I know when I walked off the stage, you were looking at my ass.” She turned around and slapped her bright red ass, letting it jiggle before his eyes. “That pubic hair you admired so much stretches all the way back around into my ass. Don’t you want to grab it? This plump forbidden fruit of a backside? It can be all yours.”

Hiro wasn’t sure of this. While he looked inexperienced, he’d already traded blowjobs with a school friend named Mitsuru. The two of them were studying together and talking about girls. Both of them became hard, and with nobody looking, they offered to let the other know what it felt like. For Hiro, it had been a one-time thing, but for Mitsuru, it was the moment he realized he might be bisexual. They ended up in different classes the next year, so Hiro hadn’t thought about it in a long time.

“How much will it cost? I don’t have a lot left in my wallet,” said Hiro.

“We’re not at work. You put more money in my thighs than all the others tonight,” said Ione. “Take me now, you perverted little virgin.”

That night, at a gazebo in the nearby park, Ione was hunched over on the couches as Hiro firmly grabbed onto her ass. He humped her as she moaned and roared, her body filled the kind of pleasure she had been craving since she started working at the club. Hiro’s dick was perfectly average in size, but it fit snugly into Ione’s warm, wet pussy. He was fixated on her breasts, fondling them and pinching her nipples while he continued thrusting inside her. While they were kissing mid-fuck, Ione whispered her secret in Hiro’s ear.

“I’m sterile and immune to everything,” said Ione. “Every drop of cum in your virgin balls is going in my womb. Blow your load in me, boy.”

Hiro didn’t have much in the way of stamina. He came inside Ione, filling her stomach with a warm, creamy semen. This felt different from all the other times Ione had been creampied. It felt thicker, and lingered in her stomach longer. The boy giving it to her had been emotionally resonant with her, making food and sex taste better. Though Ione didn’t say it out loud, she was thinking that she had found her boy toy.

The next day at Ferocious D, after putting on a show where she gave extra special attention to her pubic hair, she invited Hiro into the back room. Several bottles of mead and honey were sprinkled around the room, though Ione and Hiro didn’t open any of them, preferring to use them as decoration. Ione was incredibly sweaty, and Hiro was also sweating from being turned on. The room smelled of armpit stink, which made both of them eager to jump into things.

Hiro pulled his dick out, and Ione started stroking it with a bottle of honey lotion stored underneath the chair. She kissed Hiro, talking to him in a seductive, filthy way that kept him hard in preparation for her blowjob.

“I’ve never met a boy like you before,” said Ione. “I grew up with eight older siblings, so the only partners I had before I came to this city were my brothers.”

Hiro was kind of amazed that he’d never heard anything in the tabloids about the men of the Kuryuu family regularly having sex with their little sister. The news had ceased once she moved out, which played a part. The taboo nature of it turned Hiro on more than he cared to admit. It was Ione’s whole reason for telling him the story. It turned her on, too. While she felt more comfortable with Hiro, she’d never forgotten the taboo thrill of sucking her brothers’ cocks.

“Did you have any sisters?” asked Hiro.

“Only Della and the triplets. Those three were always in their own world, and Della kept lording the Kuryuu family name over everyone. Though it was from her that I learned my favorite form of play. Della had this strap-on that felt so much like a real cock, it would even go limp when it was done. Biotechnology is amazing,” said Ione.

Before she revealed her favorite fetish to Hiro, she lowered her lips onto his cock. She slurped up the honey lotion with sloppy noises, working her tongue around his glans. She had given him a quickie at the park the other night, but this one, she was going to take her time. Ione sometimes stopped sucking on his cock to put his balls in her mouth, teasing them with her tongue, pushing them into each other and pulling them apart. Hiro was unprepared for the level of mastery Ione had over this.

“I want my stomach to be full of your hot cum,” said Ione. “It’s deliciously salty.”

Hiro wasn’t sure what was in the lotion Ione had used. As he neared climax, he felt as though the amount of cum in his balls had only increased while Ione was sucking him off. Every throb felt like a hose waiting to be released. He wanted to do as Ione said, but he wasn’t sure when to let off.

“Do it whenever,” said Ione. “You’ve got stamina!”

“I’m... cumming!” said Hiro.

Cum shot from the end of his glans with an intense pressure. It sloppily flowed into Ione’s mouth, moving with the consistency of a milkshake. Ione gulped it down, chugging glob after glob of hot semen without stopping. As she swallowed, Hiro noticed, above Ione’s panties, that her belly was starting to bulge, as though she had swallowed an entire bottle of bubbly liquor. Ione had made him produce so much that her belly really was full of his semen, and almost nothing else.

As the dripping from his glans slowed to a trickle, Ione pulled her lips away. She lapped up the last strands of cum, patting her full belly. She opened her mouth and let out a loud burp that smelled of semen, laughing heartily and breaking Hiro’s awkward silence. His cock didn’t feel any different than usual, but something about what Ione had done had made his sex more intense than ever.

“Darling, I have a food baby made of your spunk. If we can’t make a real baby, this is the next best thing,” said Ione.

“Can I rub it?” asked Hiro.

“My body is all yours,” said Ione.

Hiro rubbed Ione’s soft belly, listening and watching it shake. It was hard to believe that most of what filled her stomach at the moment was semen. The more he rubbed it, the more Ione continued to burp. If Hiro’s balls hadn’t been so exhausted, the sound of Ione’s belly happily responding to his rubbing would have made him hard all over again. From the look in her eyes, he knew that there was no escaping from this girl. She was a man-eater, and he may have had a thing for that.

After Hiro returned home, Ione went backstage. Her belly was shaking from all the cum inside her, which made Miku turn her eyebrow up in confusion. She knew Ione must have brought in a lotion from outside the club, because nothing they had could do that. Not even in the private rooms.

“What is wrong with your stomach?” asked Miku.

Ione held her hands above her head and started belly dancing, letting her stomach sway back and forth. “It’s fucking sexy,” said Ione. “I’m so bloated with that boy’s sperm. I wish I didn’t have to digest this. I’ve never felt so warm.”

“You’ve really taken a liking to him,” said Miku. “Say, Ione. I was thinking. Do you want to do a double date? We both have boyfriends now, and we can go to a love hotel that’s nicer than this place.”

“A love hotel? Why would you need to leave the house to have sex?” asked Ione.

“Sheltered oni princess...” said Miku. “I know you’re a sex freak, so I’m saying you can watch me and Zorome fuck in the same room as you. He’s been wanting to try it.”

“That’s so... naughty. I never expected that from you, Miku,” said Ione. “It’s a date!”

A week later, Miku and Ione debuted their new performance. In this one, Ione was dressed as a skimpy train conductor, who lost her clothing until the hat was the only thing that remained. Miku was dressed as a waitress, serving a series of refreshments with increasingly bawdy puns. At the end of it, a model train - painted flesh-color with a bright red bullet train tip - ran between their legs on a set of rails that had been set up beforehand, covering the stage in a layer of steam. Once the steam cleared, Ione and Miku were dripping with sweat.

From the audience, Zorome and Hiro cheered on the girls. With their new act, the two of them had made more than enough combined to cover the costs of that night’s date. Miku was dressed rather plainly for the date, while Ione instead donned a midriff-baring top and a pair of hotpants that accentuated her ass. Hiro did a double take when she turned around, revealing that the hotpants had the letters “IO NE” spelled across her butt cheeks.

“How’d the Oni end up with a boy like him?” asked Zorome. “What a lopsided pair. At least you know Miku and I are a perfect match.”

“Such a perfect match you only come when I want you to about half the time,” said Miku. “Are we going to wing it tonight?”

“I know all the best places in town,” said Ione. “I have brothers in the entertainment industry, the restaurant industry, and the real estate industry. The last brother works in the medical industry, but let’s not try to go there tonight. We have our pick of the town.”

After going out to dinner at a hole in the wall restaurant, they made their way to Southern Paradise, a love hotel that Ione’s family did not own. After renting a room for four, the date partners made their way up to the bedroom in preparation for the promised lovemaking. Miku stripped down, preparing to enter the shower.

“I want to clean up first,” said Miku.

“I’m not,” said Ione. “Hiro likes me better when I’m reeking of body odor. But we’ll wait for you to finish.”

Ione did a miniature strip show for Hiro, letting her breasts bounce free and her bush of pubic hair reveal itself. Her pink pubes always turned him on, yet they felt even more erotic in this case. Zorome wasn’t focusing on them at the moment, instead waiting outside the shower for the first moment he could see Miku naked. Ione noticed his cock getting hard in anticipation.

“He’s the type who’d thrust it in without knowing if he’s going to land it in your urethra or your belly button,” said Ione. “What an impatient cock. No fun to play with at all.”

Miku stepped out of the shower, massaging her breasts to make them bounce. Her vulva was puffy and aroused, and her hair, both on her head and near her pussy, had been freshly washed. Compared to her stage persona, she was displaying a form of genuine lust in a way that Ione had only seen faked on the stage. It was coming from thinking about her boyfriend, but Miku would much be coming from her boyfriend.

Zorome sat down on the edge of the bed, his erection joyously bouncing at the sight of Miku’s body. Ione also sat down on the bed, leaving on her pair of crotchless panties. Ione spread open her pussy, exposing the bright pink insides and the pungent smell from within. Hiro and Miku were on their knees at the edge of the bed, ready to please their partners with some intense foreplay.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had one of your blowjobs, Miku,” said Zorome. “You give great head.”

“Hiro,” said Ione seductively, puckering her lower lips. “Your lover’s pussy is lonely. Lick it until your face is covered in my juices.”

Miku licked Zorome’s member, watching with a smile as his limp dick became hard before her eyes. Once it was turgid and throbbing, she wrapped her lips around the glans and began sucking. Loud slurping noises came from where her mouth met his cock. They only turned Ione on more. She had occasionally peeked into the back room when Miku was giving somebody a blowjob, and knew that her skills were polished.

Hiro’s tongue worked its way around Ione’s pussy, pushing in on her clit before diving into her folds. Ione’s pussy had a strong smell to it that even Zorome noticed. Hiro kept licking, and juices continued to flow out of Ione. She got wet easily, but she never got wetter than she did when her lover was licking her pussy. To keep his grip, Hiro reached around the bed and grabbed onto Ione’s big butt, pushing his hands into her soft, pliable ass flesh. With every flick on his tongue, Ione felt her pussy getting tighter, bringing her closer to squirting.

“You never eat me out,” said Miku, her mouth muffled by Zorome’s cock.

“I’ve been reading about it,” said Zorome. “Oh, that feels good. I’ll do it next time.”

“You’d better,” said Miku.

“It feels amazing,” said Ione. “Look at how his head disappears between my legs. Don’t ignore the clit, darling.”

Zorome’s face squinched up. He came in Miku’s mouth, covering her tongue and throat in a layer of white cum. Unhesitatingly, Miku swallowed it. Zorome was the only one she would swallow for. While it still didn’t taste all that great, she liked how warm it felt when it made its way into her stomach. Miku pulled away and licked her lips. Her other hand had been playing with her pussy the whole time, keeping her wet for the next part of the evening.

Ione came seconds later, squirting her bubbly grool over Hiro’s face. Hiro pulled away, and Ione licked her own secretions off Hiro’s face. She was intimately familiar with her own flavor from masturbating, but it never tasted better than it did when it was on her lover’s face. She found a stray pink pubic hair above Hiro’s eye, and picked it off. With a goofy smile, Ione thanked Hiro for pleasing her.

Miku got on all fours on her bed, wiggling her ass and asking Zorome to stick his dick inside her. She was wet and horny, and wanted to fuck away her frustrations with work. This was the only chance she would have to do it, as she was booked for the next week. After a moment of waiting, Zorome’s hard cock pushed aside her lips, and made its way deep inside her. Miku let out a familiar, happy moan as his shape was welcomed by her wet pussy.

“What are you two doing?” asked Miku, Zorome’s body slapping against hers. Zorome reached down and played with her breasts, teasing her nipples. The more he played with her chest, the tighter her pussy got.

“I love watching you fuck, Miku, but I prefer to lead,” said Ione. She reached into her bag and produced her strap-on. She climbed into the harness and began bouncing her hips on the bed. The thick, silicone cock bounced up and down on her crotch, wiggling like a toy. “Darling just loves pegging. Don’t you? Come, Hiro. Show me your boyish ass and prepare to be entered.”

“Yes, Ione,” said Hiro.

Seeing a boy bent over on the bed like she was surprised Miku. There were plenty of masochistic men who came to the clubs, yet she had never gotten this far with any of them. She noticed that, despite his average looks, Hiro had a particularly nice butt. It had a good shape without any blemishes, and his asshole looked eager for Ione to enter. They had done this before, but not in front of someone.

“Hiro, what are you doing?” asked Zorome.

“It feels good,” said Hiro. “I give up my worries and let Ione use my body for a bit. I always cum really hard.”

“Okay...” said Zorome, unsure.

Hiro felt it go in slowly, followed by Ione pushing the rest of it in at once. His ass widened, filled with a dull heat from the warming lube Ione had liberally applied to both the dildo and his anus. As her fake cock penetrated deeper and deeper into Hiro, brushing against his prostate, Ione reached underneath him and started tugging on his own dick. The competing sensations from the front and back made Hiro moan louder and more erotically than even Miku was doing on the bed next to him.

“Good. Let it all out,” said Ione. “Give into anal pleasure.”

Ione bent over, her breasts pressing against Hiro’s bare back. He felt her hard nipples dig into his skin, contrasted with the soft, pillowy feelings of her chest. Ione humped with a deliberately slow motion, letting Hiro feel every inch of the realistic dildo exploring his backdoor.

“This is good...” said Hiro. “I feel so lightheaded.”

“Cum whenever you want,” said Ione. “It’ll only get on the sheets.”

On the other bed, Zorome was approaching climax. He had lasted for longer inside Miku than he expected, but his stamina needed work. He pulled his cock out of Miku’s pussy, and asked her to turn over. Miku flopped onto her back, watching in surprise as Zorome shoved his cock across her torso.

“I’m gonna cum on your boobs!” said Zorome.

“Let me know earlier!” said Miku.

Zorome rubbed his cock, spurting sticky white globs of cum across Miku’s chest. It landed on her nipples and her cleavage, rolling down her body. There wasn’t a whole lot, but Miku satisfied Zorome by scooping some of it off her breast and licking it, swallowing his cum once again. Zorome felt satisfied, and also needed a rest. Cumming twice in a row had worn him out.

Ione’s thrusts were getting more intense. She had shifted the position of her dildo to be close to Hiro’s prostate, wanting to give him the best orgasm in front of an audience. Hiro was close to cumming. Ione reached underneath and began fondling his balls, lightly squeezing the sack with her hands. She moved her hand upward, catching the first drops of semen as Hiro came. He panted heavily, his ass still feeling sore from Ione’s intense buggery.

The boys lay on the pillows while Ione and Miku rested on their sides, looking at each other from across the beds.

“That was fun. We oughta do this again sometime,” said Ione.

“Maybe you can teach my boyfriend how to last longer,” said Miku. “Compared to you two, we’re amateurs.”

“Even I started off awkward,” said Ione.

After paying for their hotel room, the party went their separate ways. Hiro had an awkward step, his ass still hurting. Yet he knew he would be back the next day. He was clay in Ione’s hands, being molded into the ideal boyfriend for her tastes. Even if they weren’t officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet. As he walked away, Ione looked down at her hand. She had licked his cum off it earlier, and remembered how the taste made her feel.

“I wish I could have your baby,” she said to herself, looking towards the night sky.


	3. Two Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting a childhood friend of Hiro's, she helps them find a surrogate mother.

Ione’s eldest brother Alfred had won his election to the Diet, and Ione had to come home to celebrate with her family. While she was out of town, Hiro got an offer from an old school friend of his. Not Mitsuru, as he was expecting, but rather Goro and Ichigo Sekiryushi. Ichigo, formerly known as Ichigo Takaniwa, had been a close friend of Hiro’s up until graduation. She lived in the house next door to his, and their verandas were right across from each other.

Once they had both graduated, Ichigo and Goro married each other, and were now living in a small apartment not far from Hiro’s old home. Goro was away on a business trip for the weekend, so Hiro and Ione were visiting. While Hiro felt strange introducing his girlfriend, a well known sex worker, to his childhood sweetheart, Ichigo was open to it, if a little on the cautious side. She wasn’t sure of how Hiro had changed since he’d found someone.

When they opened the door to the apartment, they were greeted by Ichigo wearing a loose dress. Her stomach was starting to swell up. Hiro had seen her sending him a text message about this, but he’d been ignoring it up until now. Ichigo and Goro were married, and they were looking to start a family. Inevitably, that meant Ichigo was going to get pregnant, and now she was.

“Hiro,” said Ichigo. “Thanks for stopping by. I’ve got a maternity class coming up, and I was hoping you could accompany me.”

“So you’re the girl Hiro had fun times with in high school,” said Ione. “Did you wake him up in the morning by sucking his cock?”

“That was just the one time,” said Ichigo. “Hiro, I’m glad we’re still keeping in touch. But you and I... you were always too passive. I had to take the lead in everything, and if it’s not reciprocal, I don’t think it would have worked out.”

“I understand as much,” said Hiro. “When’s the baby due?”

“That’s a long way off,” said Ichigo. “This is all new to me. I’m still trying to get used to the idea that this apartment won’t be for just the two of us anymore. There’s barely enough room for both of us.”

“Embrace it. You look like the type who just exudes motherhood,” said Ione. Hiro could sense something in her voice. Though she was trying to cheer Ichigo on, there was some part of her that was angry.

Hiro knew why. Ione had explained it to him over drinks after work. While her brothers and sisters were having many children, as the only true heir to the fortune, the first in line, any chance she had of ruling as a klaxosapien heir could be diminished in an instant if something allowed her half-siblings to take the throne. They wouldn’t be as permissive as her mother was, and it would mean the end of Ione’s nightlife. She’d be expected to be a proper heir.

“Can we... see it? Touch it?” asked Hiro.

“I’m only doing this because we went to school together,” said Ichigo. “It’s not even that big yet.”

Ichigo lifted her dress up to reveal the bulge starting to form in her stomach. Right now, it felt more like a lump of fat than the solid bump that Hiro was expecting. Ichigo moaned as her stomach was rubbed. She wished it could have been Goro doing it. Hiro’s touch was too light, and Ione was being far too seductive. She wanted to get Ichigo to orgasm. After a minute, Ichigo told them to let up.

“If you two keep focusing on my belly, we’ll be late,” she said.

The maternity class, which was happening at the local city center, went fine. Hiro sat in with the others. Ichigo listened intently, while Ione was constantly raising her hand to ask questions. The idea of it was almost alien to her, so her curiosity was endless. When the class was taking a break, Ione stayed behind to talk to the teacher. Ichigo, however, came out to see Hiro.

“Are you wishing it was yours?” she asked.

“I’m pretty satisfied with Ione,” said Hiro. “Even if my ass does itch at times. I’m happy for the both of you.”

Hiro placed one hand on Ichigo’s stomach, rubbing around her navel. Once Ichigo got bigger, she would soon be spending all of her time caring for her child. The chance that Hiro would be able to regularly visit her again would go down sharply. He wanted to enjoy this chance, to make up for what he felt was lost time. After discovering his sexuality with Mitsuru, he wanted to confess to Ichigo. But by that point, she and Goro were already going out.

Ione, fascinated by the goings-on in the room, approached the two of them. Though she didn’t want to admit it, she had a bit of a crush on Ichigo, too. It was jealousy, and she wasn’t used to experiencing that. Growing up in a rich household and getting everything easily, even sex-wise, had made her realize that Hiro did have a life before he met her, and some parts of that were still hanging around in his psyche.

“Ione, this isn’t a serious thing,” said Hiro. “I’m just saying goodbye.”

“I know. We’re not even officially going steady. It’s not my place,” said Ione. “But I feel like I’d be able to earn so much more at the club and help us out if I was having a baby. So many of the guys there are looking for a mother figure. I don’t need the money, but I want the attention.”

“I know someone who may be able to help,” said Ichigo. “It took Goro and I awhile to figure out the best time for conception. There was a brief period when I was considering a surrogate mother. That’s when I found out about her. Go visit Kokoro Harami. She’ll fill you in on the details.”

Another name that was familiar to Hiro. Kokoro had been a student in Hiro’s year in both middle and high school, though they had never been in the same class. He only recalled seeing her once, at the school measuring day, when her waist measurements were the biggest of any of the girls in school. It was because she had gotten pregnant as a teenager, and not hidden away from the rest of the school.

She wouldn’t have any idea who she was. But when Hiro saw her pregnant stomach sticking out underneath her gym outfit, or stuffed into her school swimsuit, Hiro had developed a fetish that he wanted to share with Ione as much as she wanted to share it with him. This might be a chance to turn that around.

Hiro and Ione pulled up to a large mansion. It was smaller than Ione’s family home, but still sizable. They went through a smaller gate on the side, walking towards a guest house. It was comparable to the main mansion in terms of decoration, but it had been set aside for the one girl who existed in a space between Ione’s and Ichigo’s worlds. After doing some research, they had found out about the existence of Kokoro Harami.

She was the daughter of a wealthy family, known for being a surrogate mother more times than anyone else in the city. She had made the news when she was younger for attending school while still being pregnant as a teenager, but she had relayed that infamy into a career. She had done covers of magazines while pregnant, and even started her own line of clothing out of it.

Hiro was nervous when he approached the door of the Harami estate’s guest house, but Ione rang the doorbell excitedly. A girl with brownish-blonde hair answered, looking polite and demure, as expected. She was nine months pregnant, with a bulging belly that almost pushed Ione off the doorstep when she greeted them.

“Come inside. I’ve been looking forward to your arrival,” said Kokoro.

She walked Hiro and Ione to her main meeting room. A lavish room with a high ceiling, it was surrounded by pictures of Kokoro and her children, along with enough cups and plates for serving guests. Kokoro, who had been wearing her underwear the entire time, greeted them.

“You’ve come seeking my services?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Ione. “I’m sterile, and I was hoping that you could carry a baby to term for me and my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? You aren’t even married?” said Kokoro. “I love this angle.”

“My mother has been needling me about having a heir to the family fortune,” said Ione. “We heard you’re good at what you do.”

“Aren’t you the prostitute who goes by Oni?” asked Kokoro. “I’m shocked you haven’t gotten pregnant on the job yet. And don’t think I don’t know about your boyfriend. I saw him get hard when he saw me. Lots of men do that. There’s something about a round, heavy belly,” she rubbed her belly and breasts, caressing them like she was trying to goad Hiro into jerking off, “and breasts like these that stir men’s loins. I hope he’s not infertile.”

“Of course he isn’t! But you’re still carrying my egg,” said Ione.

“Miss Kuryuu, you don’t understand. My lust runs as deep as yours, and just as thick. I’m doing this because I can afford to. Back in secondary school, our sex ed lessons were being taught by a pregnant teacher. Miss Nana Ganjou was unmarried, but had been dating another teacher, and gotten pregnant. When she was teaching us sex ed, her own belly was about to pop with how close she was to her due date.

“Halfway through the lesson, while reaching up to the top of the blackboard, she exposed her pregnant stomach at the same time she was talking about penises. As I saw on the projector, that hard dick was going towards her stomach. Like the one that had made her pregnant. In the dim lights of the classroom, her glow shone through. It was all I could think, looking at the boys around me, some of them hard, if they could give me that same sort of glow.

“Once the lesson was done, I ran to the bathrooms and dropped my panties, masturbating until my fingers were sore. It was then that a next door neighbor of mine, who shared all my classes, had taken an interest in me. Futoshi Menbou, a somewhat naive young man who had nonetheless seen a peek inside my skirt from time to time, and wanted to taste the nectar within.

“I took him out to the most classic of places, the sports equipment shed. I mounted him, and felt his thickness inside me. A sturdy cock for his age, though he lacked the stamina for more than two rounds. We kept meeting again and again, eager for us to experience the other’s warmth. When Miss Nana came back from maternity leave, she was shocked to discover that I was pregnant. I told her that it was because I admired her, but it got me branded a problem child. The daughter of the Harami Family, pregnant by the son of a bread baker. The rumors were harsh, but my parents were rich.

“I was allowed to stay in school, and as my belly got too big for my school uniform, I came to love the feeling. The way my stomach was so big I could barely sit at my desk. The way I could feel my milk building up inside my breasts, to be spurted from my darkening nipples. The way he cared for me. As soon as I could, I wanted to be pregnant again. I missed the cultural festival to give birth to my first son, Makoto. I was breastfeeding during break times and asking Futoshi to wear condoms when we had sex. The thrill of coitus pleased me, but I wanted to be pregnant again.

“It was then that I reached high school. Futoshi was busy caring for Makoto, while I came across a young man by the name of Mitsuru Zenji. While he was harboring a crush on a boy he couldn’t get over, there was a part of him that still longed for a woman’s touch. With my stretch-marked belly and darker nipples, I had the look of a mature woman despite being the same age as him.

“It was on the school rooftop. Under the blue sky, he pushed up into me. It was a fine dick, but it felt like it fit better when he was rubbing against my ass. I love a good ass-fucking, and have done it several times when I was pregnant, but it lacks the same danger as impregnating sex. Still, I was able to pump enough of his cum inside my womb that I became pregnant a second time. At the graduation ceremony, I accepted my diploma with a second child in my womb.

“Everyone’s stares turned me on. I felt like my breasts would have stained my clothes right on the spot. That’s when, after graduating, I set up this small guest house on my parents’ estate. My daughter, Ai, was born. These children have been raised with love by our staff, and their fathers still visit frequently. They live within walking distance. But me, I still craved more.

“I was addicted to pregnancy. It didn’t have to be my own baby. Two children was plenty, but I still wanted to bear more. To have my belly swelling up, my breasts constantly producing milk, the feeling of life growing inside me. I wanted it all, and I was barely out of high school. Once my parents understood my condition, they allowed me to live here, with all the amenities a mother needs and our family doctor on call. I prefer to get pregnant the old fashioned way.

“Fucking. You look like a girl who’s fucked in her day, Kuryuu. Surely you know what I’m talking about. When the semen shoots out of his glans and into you, the warmth spreading through your belly makes you feel fulfilled. There is nothing that can compare to it. I have no need for a baster when I can get all the jizz I need from a raw dick. But I’ve been implanted with eggs, too. It all leads to pregnancy in the end.

“So I set up this surrogate mother service. As you can see, I’m already in the process of one pregnancy. Once I’m done with this one, I’ll help out with your problems, Kuryuu and Teidou. I’ve never had a klaxosapien in my stomach before. It sounds so... thrilling!”

“What are your conditions?” asked Ione.

“Once I’m in my stable period, I want the mother and father to come and have a threesome with me. At least once a week, more if they can handle it. Sex during pregnancy is good, and I’m always interested to know more about people’s sex lives,” said Kokoro.

“Darling, are you sure you want to give her some of your semen?” asked Ione.

“What’s the harm in it?” said Kokoro. “It’s not like I can get more pregnant. Once you’ve had sex with me, you’ll see why I’m known as the best in the business.”

“We’ll do it,” said Hiro.

After scheduling a meeting with the Harami family doctor, Ione had an egg taken out. The doctor said that since she was still young, her egg was in fine condition, but it had never gotten the signal to implant itself. Collecting Hiro’s sperm was much easier. While Kokoro offered a selection of the finest adult videos, Ione insisted that she work her dancing magic to provide his jerkoff material.

She slapped her ass. Shook her breasts. Danced around with tassels on her nipples that swung about like pendulums on her chest. She spread her pussy, letting Hiro get a whiff of her deepest smells. It was one of the fastest orgasms Hiro had experienced, with an overflowing cup of sperm being presented to the doctor. Ione looked at the doctor smugly, as if trying to compensate for the cum she knew would soon be, at least in part, going deep inside Kokoro.

Later, Kokoro made a call to the two of them, informing Ione and Hiro that the fertilized egg had been successfully implanted, and she would have their baby, that they were free to name and raise, in nine months. As long as they kept up their end of the bargain. Kokoro would regularly send pictures of her growing belly and invite Hiro over to her place when he had free time, when Ione was working her shift. The way she talked, and how she wore outfits that showed off her stomach, made it clear. She wanted to turn Hiro on.

Ione and Hiro met Ai and Makoto, and got along well with both of them. Ai was used to her mother having a new pregnancy every year, and regarded it as something funny to talk about. Hiro found out Makoto had an interest in robots, and was looking into working for the same labs as Ione’s late father. Despite the oddness of Kokoro’s family, she was surprisingly pleasant to get along with, and very generous when it came to letting them stay over. Food was always prepared, and she listened to their stories about their days. Even if she did have a habit of greeting them naked, her belly being the first thing they saw.

Ione wanted to tell her mother about the surrogate situation with Kokoro, and invited Hiro to come over to her house for the first time. For a middle-class man like him, getting invite to an estate that was essentially a small city unto itself was unheard of. Ione never gave off the impression that she cared about her wealth, and had been trying to come over to his apartment instead.

Yet, if this relationship was to advance any further, Hiro would need the approval of Ichihime Kuryuu.


	4. The Magma Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ione finds out that she and Hiro can become genetically compatible if Hiro is exposed to a pure klaxosapien. Like her mother.

“Darling, I think you’re going to like meeting my mother. She’s existed since long before this city was founded, and she commands a major portion of the global economy,” said Ione. “No pressure.”

“She hasn’t given an interview or been on TV since before I was born,” said Hiro.

“Mother’s said everything she wants to say to the public. What she says in private is only for your ears,” said Ione. “You’re going to love her. As long as we don’t have to meet the rest of my family. I don’t want them to know that you’re better at sex than they are.”

Hiro walked into an elevator in the middle of the estate, descending into a room underground. He saw clothes passing through the laundry chutes in the walls, going to a different level. The entire house was like a factory, moving its pieces at maximum efficiency to keep the daily routine moving along for whatever number of siblings and servants currently occupied the space.

In a sea level chamber, a room bathed in oranges, save for a single blue spotlight, drew attention to the matriarch of the Kuryuu family. The pool behind her looked like lava, though it flowed like water. She was wearing only a single pair of black underwear, and looked younger than Ione despite being much older. A large tail grew from her back, which surprised Hiro when he first saw it. He thought it was a pool toy, but it moved naturally. For it was a part of her body.

Ichihime rubbed her dark blue nipples, making them tense up when she approached Hiro. She was shorter than him, but her stare was menacing. Hiro wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react to this small leader of a global empire. One of her hands, draped in a long white glove, approached his crotch.

“So you’re Ione’s boy,” she said. “I’m surprised you can keep up with her sexual stamina.”

“I think she’s been changing me,” said Hiro. “I can... ejaculate a lot more than I used to.”

“The fine work of our scientists. Tell me, Teido, if you marry my daughter, you’ll have a hand in controlling the entire sex work industry in this city, and possibly this country. Are you ready to shoulder that responsibility?” asked Ichihime.

“I’m prepared,” said Hiro. “But are you sure that just Ione and I can manage it on our own? I have no experience in this kind of business, and she’s... deep into it.”

“Teido, my scientists have been doing some research on the seeming incompatibility between klaxosapiens and humans. While I’m glad that you and Ione can enjoy sweaty, hard fucking as much as you please, if I don’t get a heir directly from my own bloodline, it would start a succession crisis among the Milsa-Kuryuu children. I want you two to give me grandchildren,” said Ichihime.

Ione scrolled through the pictures on her phone, finding several in a folder marked “Kokoro - Our Baby.” Ione wasn’t completely aware of what a human carrying a klaxosapien baby would mean, but Kokoro looked to be doing much better than expected. Before she could open up a video that Kokoro had sent them of her stroking her belly in an erotic way, her mother interjected with an unexpected proposal.

“If you want to become fully compatible with my daughter, you’ll have to expose your penis to a pure klaxosapien vagina. Hiro, if you would sleep with your mother-in-law, it’d be a favor I’m forever grateful for,” said Ichihime.

“Mother... can I join in?” asked Ione.

“Of course, my dear,” said Ichihime. “As long as he ejaculates in me once, he should start to become your ideal husband. Is that so much to ask?”

“Not at all. That’s so hot,” said Ione. “When can we start?”

Ichihime walked towards the pool. She dropped her underwear, revealing a tight, perky bubble butt just beneath her tail. “Right now. It’s been at least two decades since I slept with your father, Ione. I never expected I’d be seducing your boyfriend, too.”

Hiro stripped naked, leaving his clothes on a chair at the edge of the pool. Despite the pool’s size, it was as warm as a bathtub. The Kuryuu family lived close to a source of natural spring water, and had routed it to this private pool. They could also cover the costs for heating it, no matter the season. The water required no adjustment, but he wasn’t hard yet. Sleeping with Ione’s mother still made him nervous.

“Is this petite body not to your liking?” asked Ichihime.

“You’re very pretty, Miss Kuryuu... but I’m unsure about this,” said Hiro. “Even if this is to let me and Ione have children, there’s still...”

“The taboos of your human society,” said Ichihime. “You can disregard those while you’re on my property. I’ve had many lovers over the years, Teido. You’re the first who’s still very much a boy, though. After chasing middle-aged men, I’ve developed a taste for someone younger after watching how excitedly my daughter fucks.”

Ichihime kneeled down in the water, running her hands along Hiro’s cock. Her soft touch made his dick start to tremble, and before long it was standing, stiff and throbbing in her hands. The girth was impressive for Ichihime, who hadn’t seen such a youthful dick with the measurements of an adult’s before. Hiro’s balls reacted to her touch, feeling the tender warmth in her mouth as she started sucking on his sack with little flicks of her tongue, watching the dick spring back and forth as the balls beneath it were swayed about by her lips.

“You’re storing a lot of thick semen in here,” said Ichihime. “I can’t wait to taste it.” She removed Hiro’s balls from her mouth. “Ione, have you been using those fertility lubes on him?”

“You know I’m not satisfied with the amount of cum from a normal load, mother,” said Ione. “I need to be glazed.”

“That’s the girl I raised,” said Ichihime.

Ichihime slurped Hiro’s cock, taking the entire length into her mouth with ease. Hiro felt his cock going towards the back of her throat, his foreskin being pulled down by her tongue so she could caress the entire length of his member. Being with Ione for months had upped his stamina considerably, but even he was unprepared for how good her mother’s technique, honed from years of sex, would feel.

Ione was laying on a deck chair, masturbating herself as she watched all of this. She had only seen her parents having sex once before her father passed away, but it left an impression on her that she had been trying to recapture. This felt like that moment, with Hiro’s youthful vitality being much better to look at than her father’s rather disappointing body.

Ichihime pulled his cock out of her mouth moments before climax. “Teido, it has to go inside my pussy. Don’t be afraid of the blue color. It’s as tight and wet as any pink you’ll find on this Earth.”

Hiro couldn’t put it in from behind, since there wouldn’t be enough room for her tail. Instead, Ichihime sat on the edge of the pool’s shallow end, spreading her legs to show off her pussy. Despite her unusual features, she had thin strands of whitish-blue pubic hair lining the edges. It wasn’t as thick as Ione’s, but it left enough of an impression that let Hiro maintain his erection.

He rubbed his glans on her wet lips, pushing it in with ease. Ichihime was dripping wet. Her pussy gobbled him up with little resistance. When he was inside her, Hiro instantly felt a sense of familiarity. She was tight and very warm, warmer than the average human. The grooves and folds felt very much like Ione’s, rubbing the right parts of his dick and bringing him close to cumming already. His balls felt heavy with semen after spending only a moment inside her.

“How do you like it?” asked Ichihime.

“This is amazing,” said Hiro.

“I’ve only given birth to one child,” said Ichihime. “There used to be more like me, but I’m now one of a kind. If you can endure my pussy, I’ll know you’re a good fit for my daughter.”

Hiro put his hands on Ichihime’s small breasts, his thumbs pushing in her blue nipples. Ichihime moaned, Hiro’s digits twisting her nipples and letting them tautly return to their position. Her clitoris was also hard, harder than it had ever been when she was with Werner. He was always treating her like a science experiment, which only increased when she was pregnant. Hiro was treating her like a woman. She had forgotten what that was like, and it was amazing.

As he continued thrusting inside her, Hiro felt something in him began to change. A small pair of bumps appeared on his forehead, becoming more pronounced the longer his penis stayed inside Ichihime. Her legs wrapped around him, and she invited him to push his dick into her harder, faster, more forcefully. Her body had been around for a long time. She could take a rough fucking or two. Hiro wrapped his arms around his future mother-in-law, letting his balls unload themselves inside her pussy.

“Ichihime, I’m cumming!” shouted Hiro.

“Good, good,” said Ichihime, stroking his head. “Fill me up.”

Ichihime had used the same kind of lube as Ione. Hiro remained hard inside her, continuing to pump in enough semen until her stomach started to swell. She was looking pregnant, with the rapidly growing belly sticking out on her petite form. Hiro fell backwards into the warm water, his balls exhausted by another far above average ejaculation. Ichihime scooped a fingerful of semen out of her vulva, licking her lips and savoring the taste on her tongue. It was full of vigor, thick and rich with sperm.

“Those are obsidian pills in the bottle,” said Ichihime. “It’s a morning after pill for klaxosapiens. One capsule and there’s no risk. Though I’m quite pleased with your performance.” Ichihime patted her stomach. “I’m so full I can barely walk.” She jumped into the water, letting her tail push her along underneath the surface while her belly bobbed above the water. “Welcome to the family, Teido.”

A pair of small, blue horns appeared on Hiro’s head. Like Ione, he was now half-klaxosapien. His genetic compatibility with her was now fully complete. The next time they had sex, it was almost certain Ione would get pregnant.

“Oh fuck!” shouted Ione from the edge of the pool. She had just came from watching her mother’s belly swell up with cum. She was hungry for more of her beloved’s semen, and now that Hiro’s transformation was complete, his sexual appetite was equal to her own. “Darling, do you know what I want for dinner? Your cum.”

Hiro’s dick became hard once again. The mother and daughter started licking his cock at the same time, eager to drain his balls in the secret pool, hidden away from the rest of the world. By the time Hiro left the underground pool, Ione’s stomach was too big for her swimsuit. Hiro had pumped her pussy full of cum, and she had taken even more into her stomach. Once his horns sprouted, Hiro’s sex drive increased to a level comparable to Ione’s.

With her swimsuit no longer fitting, Ione instead walked into her bedroom, completely naked except for a pair of panties. Hiro’s semen dripped down her legs, staining the crotch of her underwear. Hiro couldn’t take his hand off Ione’s cum-engorged belly, loving the way it sloshed around in his grip.

“Do you think you’ll get pregnant after this?” asked Hiro.

“My body’s still adjusting to having some virile klaxosapien sperm inside it,” said Ione. “Let’s try after my next period. But you know what, Hiro?” she said, stroking her belly. “Having sex with you just got more exciting. You’re not just fucking me, no, you’re breeding me. I love it. It makes my pussy want to hold your dick in and never let it go. Do you love me, Hiro?”

“Of course,” he said.

“The night’s still young,” she said. “Let’s stain my bedsheets with your cum.”

The next morning, Ione was barely able to see beyond her stomach. By the time she made it back to Ferocious D, her belly had returned to its normal, slender form. Yet the patrons noticed something different about Ione’s dancing. It was as though she had gotten even sexier in the course of one night.

The first sign that Kokoro was lewd beyond even Ione’s imagination came when they visited her three months into her pregnancy. Her nipples had darkened to where they looked almost black, and her belly was large enough to be called a bump. She had mentioned that this one felt different than every other child she’d carried, saying that it felt almost dangerous. Still, klaxosapiens were mostly human, so she may have been exaggerating.

Kokoro came to the front room, presenting two cups full of a warm, white liquid to Ione and Hiro. The two of them drank it without asking what it was. It was mildly sugary, with a faint cinnamon twist to it. The color was like eggnog, but it went down their throats like skim milk. When both of them had finished drinking, Kokoro sat on a large, ornate chair between the two couches in her main room, and pulled out her breasts. This was nothing new, but she was tweaking her nipples with extra care this time.

“Did you enjoy my breast milk?” Kokoro asked.

“Your breast milk?” asked Hiro. “That’s what you served us?”

“Compared to what clients have asked me to eat, this is healthy,” said Ione. “So that’s for our baby?”

“Of course, Miss Kuryuu,” said Kokoro. “I also offer wet nurse services. Unless you plan to induce lactation, which I can also help with. Even if your boyfriend sucked on your nipples every day, his lips can only take so much. Mine know how to make a nipple become a fountain.”

“Why are you bringing this to us now?” asked Hiro.

“Isn’t it obvious? My pussy is wet. My nipples are wet. Even my ass is puckering for stimulation. The time has come. I’m horny. Fuck me,” said Kokoro, enunciating each word with lustful precision.

Kokoro invited them into her bedroom. There was a huge bed, with more than enough room for three people, surrounded by a white canopy. It looked like the place a fairy queen would call her throne. Underneath her dress, Kokoro was wearing a pair of skimpy lingerie. Her nipples were visible underneath the thin fabric, as was her brownish-blonde pubic hair. The sides of the negligee hung around her torso, becoming a proscenium arch for her belly, the main show.

She rubbed her belly while she lay down in the middle of the bed, caressing around her navel that inverted itself outward, permanently from her multiple successive pregnancies. “This part is a memory of when I was born. I’ve created many more. Every stretch mark, every visible vein in my breasts. It’s natural and beautiful. Look, I’m dripping. Don’t you want to experience the highest quality pregnant pussy that the daughter of the Harami family can offer?”

Hiro unzipped his pants, letting his erection loose from his boxers. Ione whispered in his ear. “Fuck her hard.”

Kokoro’s pussy was sopping wet. The way her folds peeled back Hiro’s foreskin made him shiver with delight as he pushed his way inside her. Kokoro stared at him with a sharp glare, eagerly enjoying the sight of him sliding his way into her pussy. She regularly did kegel exercises, so despite her multiple pregnancies, she was as fit down there as a virgin, and proud of it.

“Kogal exercises?” asked Ione.

“Kegel!” said Kokoro. “I work out my pussy. Don’t dancers like you do the same?”

“My pussy’s not for sale,” said Ione. “But if you want to sample it, here!”

Ione placed her squishy butt on top of Kokoro’s face. Kokoro was overcome with delight. Most mothers to be weren’t this eager to have their way with the surrogate, but Ione was different. Her youthful pussy, still smelling like her boyfriend’s cum, was planted on top of Kokoro, who started licking the juices around her vulva lips with loud excitement. There was no one in her room but the three of them. She could be as naughty as she pleased.

“Don’t you see, little klaxosapien?” said Kokoro. “Your mom and pop are right beside you. Making love to the saucy little incubator that I am. The taste of their pussy and dick will be soaked into my skin!”

Ione’s cute squeals as Kokoro ate her out only made Hiro harder inside her. Kokoro hadn’t commented on his horns, thinking them to be a fashion accessory. But he could feel that this time having sex was different. His dick recognized the bond of a klaxosapien baby gestating inside Kokoro’s womb, and wanted to reach out to the cervix. Hiro thrust harder, enjoying the way Kokoro’s body rocked back and forth in response to his motions.

Her taut, motherly breasts swayed back and forth, and her soft, swollen belly did the same, moving back and forth like an island in the waves. The pregnancy line running down her belly seemed to be a blood red, accentuating her protruding belly button all the more. Kokoro’s belly was lined with stretch marks, which looked like the orange and black shapes seen in rolling magma. Her body was hot, and her desire ran hotter.

“Kokoro!” said Hiro. “I’ve loved your pregnant belly ever since I saw it in school! I’m so glad you’re our surrogate mother.”

“I’m at my sexiest when I’m pregnant,” said Kokoro. “I feel like I could even drive a heavy machine when I’m carrying your baby. This new hybrid inside my stomach isn’t sapping my strength. It’s giving me more! I’ve never felt more alive than I have now!”

Hiro reached upward and Ione reached downward. They wrapped their hands around one of Kokoro’s breasts, massaging them to draw out more the milk they had tasted. It took very little stimulation for Kokoro’s dark nipples to begin overflowing with white nectar. Hiro leaned forward, sucking on Kokoro’s breasts as he continued to pound away inside her. It was as though her milk was refreshing his stamina, keeping him hard and rugged for her pussy’s delights.

“Yes! Milk me! Suck my heavy breasts dry!” said Kokoro. “I’ve been saving it all for you!”

“It’s good,” said Ione. “Rich in flavor. Reminds me of when I suckled at my own mother.”

With both of them at her nipples, Kokoro continued tightening her pussy around Hiro. With only a little bit more rubbing, Hiro and Ione came at the same time. Ropes of white cum painted in the inside of Kokoro’s pussy, starting to overflow the moment he removed his cock. Ione squirted onto Kokoro’s face, some of her grool shooting all the way onto the pregnant belly in front of her. The two of them rolled over on the bed as Kokoro pulled the parents together, letting them breathe in her afterglow.

“This is going to be the start of a beautiful surrogacy,” said Kokoro. “I came so hard.”

“It’s nice to be friends with a fellow pervert,” said Ione.

“We’ll stop by soon,” said Hiro. “Don’t overexert yourself.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” said Kokoro. “I could lie in bed all day and masturbate if I wanted to. I love this, I truly do.”

A month later, Ione and Hiro had been coming to visit Kokoro every week, as promised. Sometimes, Kokoro was content to watch them go at it and masturbate by herself. She knew Ione was infertile, but that didn’t mean she lacked a sex drive. It was a kind of power that she delighted in, all while sitting in a comfy chair with her maids attending to her, a pair of milk pumps strapped to her breasts.

In the back room of the club, Ione was engaging in one of her favorite forms of play with Hiro. He had brought along a pregnancy test from a local convenience store, and was going to kill two birds with one stone. He could see if his daily sex with Ione had gotten her pregnant, while also letting her pee on him. Ione’s warm pee was as pleasant as any shower, and drew the attention of men in the club to what he had done. No matter how much Ione bared all for her clients, Hiro was the only one she would go all the way with.

“Darling, I’ve been drinking my favorite honey milk,” said Ione. “Become marked by my golden fountain.”

Hiro was backed against a part of the wall where there was no couch. Ione placed one hand and one foot on the wall, lifting up her skirt to reveal she wasn’t wearing panties. Hiro held the pregnancy test in front of his face, and looked up to see Ione’s pink pubic hair. It had been growing in thicker and bushier lately. Ione had completely given up on shaving it and embraced her wild side.

A shower of golden urine sprinkled down on Hiro’s head like rain. Some of it landed on the pregnancy test, while the rest soaked Hiro’s hair, dripping down his forehead and across the bridge of his nose. Hiro loved it, and wouldn’t have wanted anything else. Hiro looked down at the test, and saw that it was reading positive. He’d been filling out Ione’s belly every day, so he would be more surprised if it wasn’t the case.

“Ione... you’re pregnant,” said Hiro.

She reached down and felt her stomach. Something in there was starting to form, though she wouldn’t be showing any signs for some time to come. Still, she had things she could talk about with Ichigo and Kokoro now. The future of the Kuryuu estate was assured. The only thing she was unprepared for how much her body would change. It would go beyond a growing belly and a sense of faint nausea. She would start to become more klaxosapien than human.

As her belly began to grow heavier, Ione’s skin began to redden. Ichihime explained that she had looked like this when she was younger, but around the time she began attending school, the redness faded away and she looked more like a human. Even after puberty, her skin was only slightly red. All that pigmentation in her skin had come roaring back, making her look like a demon out of folklore. Her nipples became a shade of crimson red, and her horns became more pronounced. Yet Hiro’s favorite pink pubic hair remained the same as it always had.

Hiro and Ione returned to the underground pool, where Ichihime was once again floating naked in the water. She stepped out and approached her daughter and son-in-law, shaking her tail and wrapping a bathrobe around her body. She ran her hand over Ione’s belly, looking satisfied and, strangely, happy, when her hand touched the soft curves. As Ione’s skin grew redder, she was also getting softer. Her breasts had gone up one whole cup size already, and her panties were already too tight for her expanding butt and waistline.

“Your mother had the right idea, having sex with this young man,” said Ichihime. “Now what are you going to do about the second one?”

“That’s right, Kokoro,” said Ione. “I didn’t think we’d find a way for me to get pregnant while still using a surrogate.”

“I suggest you have them both,” said Ichihime. “Dealing with siblings can’t be more difficult than the triplets. Besides, if it’s known that a klaxosaur was born from a human womb, it’ll give us leverage to ensure that the humans keep working with us. We’re older than humanity, and their genitals wouldn’t work properly if they weren’t based off ours in the first place.”

“I couldn’t think of asking Kokoro to get an abortion,” said Ione. “She loves being pregnant too much. Though this might complicate things.”

The next time they visited the Harami estate, Kokoro was greeting them at the door completely naked. She had stepped out of the shower, getting herself cleaned up before her surrogate parents arrived, but she also wanted to show off just how much she had grown. Her walk was looking different, and her nipples were dripping onto the tile floor of her small house. Still, she had been pregnant three times before this, so she carried her pregnant body with a certain degree of confidence that Ione couldn’t think to match.

“I thought you were infertile,” said Kokoro.

“So did I,” said Ione. “I just needed the right kind of dick.”

“I was thinking there was something different about you, Miss Kuryuu,” said Kokoro. “As long as I receive my payment, I’m fine with it. We can share on nursing, if it’ll make things easier in the future. I’ve been wanting to do something like this.”

“Like what?” asked Ione.

“Have lesbian sex with another pregnant woman, of course. No one my age is pregnant at the same time as I am, and most of them aren’t interested in such play. I know you’re lewd enough to rub bellies with me,” said Kokoro.

“With my darling?” asked Ione.

“No question,” said Kokoro. “Let us make haste to the bedroom. You’re blushing rather hard, Miss Kuryuu.”

“That’s not blushing. This is what a klaxosapien really looks like,” said Ione. “You think you can keep up with the Oni of Ferocious D?”

Kokoro was the only one who was lactating. The amount of milk she was producing had increased significantly since last time. She sprayed it on Hiro’s head, giving him a milk shower that he found refreshing and sugary. The best part of the session came partway through. Ione and Kokoro sat on their knees on the bed, their hands wrapped around their pregnant bellies.

“Darling, stick that hard rod of yours between our bellies,” said Ione.

“Come, papa,” said Kokoro.

Hiro guided his cock towards the two of them. Kokoro squeezed her breasts, letting her milk roll down her cleavage and across her stomach, providing a kind of lube for Hiro’s dick. The contrasting feelings of Kokoro’s solid belly and Iona’s mostly soft belly was exciting for Hiro’s dick. Their belly buttons rubbed against the underside of his glans like a pair of nipples, and the contours of their stomachs squeezed around him tightly.

Ione and Kokoro were so close their breasts were about to touch. They watched as Hiro moaned, his dick and balls being squeezed by their stomachs until he was approaching climax. They gave each other a competitive glare, not breaking eye contact until they felt Hiro’s dick pop all over their bellies, staining them in a white layer of cum. The hot, creamy cum rolled down past their belly buttons, mixing with their pubic hair to create a potent, sexual smell.

“I made him cum first!” said Kokoro. “My belly’s bigger and better.”

“Darling would only cum to me,” said Ione. “Or he knows I’ll punish his cute ass for it.”

“Both of you were... really good...” said Hiro.

He was entering his refractory period. He stood up, pushing his cock, wet with breast milk and semen, towards Ione. She placed his cock between her red lips, loudly slurping away the residue from his strong ejaculation. As she did, she felt Kokoro’s tongue run over her stomach and work its way down towards her pussy. Kokoro was licking Hiro’s cum off her pregnant belly. She loved it.

“Once you’re done, let me lick yours,” said Ione.

“That’s my favorite kind of play,” said Kokoro. “Before I’m stable, the father must worship my belly. Lick it, touch it, kiss it! I’m like a fertility goddess! It’s my favorite thing, and to have another pregnant woman do it is really hot. I’ve had many partners, Ione, but none as lewd as you.”

“I aim to please,” said Ione.

By the time their session finished, Hiro had cum inside Kokoro and Ione three times each. Kokoro was impressed by his increased sex drive, even if she hadn’t figured out that his horns were responsible for it. At the end of their session, the two of them had swallowed so much cum from fellating Hiro that their bellies looked further ahead in their pregnancy than they were.

After sharing a cum burp, Kokoro thanked the couple and returned to the main mansion of the estate. She was going to write another entry for her sex blog about all the fun she had that day.


	5. The World's Biggest Burlesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro comes to Hiro with a problem. Ichihime provides a solution.

At the maternity ward in a hospital owned by the Kuryuu family, Ione and Kokoro were waiting. It was the only hospital in the country that had machines specialized for klaxosapien fetuses. While they were waiting to be called in, Ione noticed that Ichigo was going in for a checkup at the same time they were. She had grown in considerably since the last time they met, having a rounded belly that looked almost out of place.

“You were able to conceive?” asked Ichigo.

“My mother helped,” said Ione. “Wanna touch bellies?”

“We’re in a hospital, this isn’t the time nor place for that,” said Ichigo. “I’m more concerned about your skin. You’re looking red.”

“This is normal,” said Ione. “Mother’s bright blue. It’s how we can easily be told apart from humans. Though I’m only half myself.”

The door opened. Another woman walked into the waiting room. She was the same age as Ione and Ichigo, with her main distinguishing feature being her glasses. She walked hand in hand with another woman. Hiro recognized these two as well. One was Naomi, a girl he had been partners with for a science study project. The other was Ikuno Kaia. She had been in the same club as Mitsuru back in high school, and had recently gotten married to her wife. If she was in the maternity ward, that could only mean she was pregnant.

“I do remember that my father was doing research on if it was possible for two women to reproduce,” said Ione. “The research has been stalled ever since he died.”

Ichigo blushed when Ione entered the room. In high school, she had dated Ikuno for a brief time, and even slept with her once. She wasn’t that different from Hiro. That night, just before the sports festival, was a hazy memory for her, but a good one. Ikuno understood how to make her feel good in a way that Goro had only learned with years of practice. Yet their compatibility never went beyond the physical. She was glad that Ikuno had found someone once she graduated and went into studying the social sciences.

“Harami, thank you for allowing me to be here,” said Ikuno. “Naomi wanted to adopt, but I wanted to have a child on my own. I wasn’t expecting the Harami family to have such a well maintained sperm bank.”

“Thank you,” said Kokoro, blushing. Her face twisted into a delighted expression.

While it was true that Kokoro had maintained a sperm bank with her family’s approval, her reasons were different than Ikuno would have guessed. Just before giving birth to Makoto, she invited Futoshi over to her place. After letting him spend some time cradling her stomach, she asked him to jerk off into a cup. Kokoro didn’t know how many men she wanted to sleep with or how many babies she wanted to give birth to, but she wanted a memento of all the men who fathered children with her. One sperm donation was all she asked.

She got more than she needed, knowing how to turn on her charm to make Futoshi’s dick unload into a cup. Even Mitsuru was eager to assist. While Kokoro kept one cup from each man for herself, she started a sperm bank with the extras. It was from this collection of semen, this cup of Mitsuru’s semen, that Ikuno inseminated herself and became pregnant with the baby that was to be hers and Naomi’s child.

Four women in varying stages of pregnancy, all with their bellies exposed, sat beside each other. In the sterile environment of a hospital, there was nothing all that noteworthy about it. Yet it would be the precursor to the biggest event to shake the city’s red light district in some time. The only clue it was coming was the look that Kokoro gave everyone in the room. For them, it had been a choice, or a wish, or a request from their family. For her, it was about pleasure.

As Ione became more pregnant, she became more popular at the club. The men she was dancing for knew that she was taken, and that she was now fertile. Though Hiro asked them to step away, her bright red ass had turned into a pomegranate that would lead them to the underworld if they bit into it. Even the reddening of her skin and the growing of her horns didn’t scare them away.

Backstage, Ione was drinking a can of cola to prepare herself for the next dance. Miku was surprised at how much, yet how little, she had changed in these months. “We’ve been financially stable ever since you got pregnant. Even I got a raise,” said Miku. “How do you make it work?”

“I own the majority of this district, and my mother oversees things,” said Ione. “But mostly it’s because these men want my belly. I’ve even started lactating now. Maybe if I turned the champagne room into a milk bar, we’d be even richer. What about you, Miku?”

“Councillor Kuryuu said that they’re increasing support for new mothers in the country,” said Miku. “Everyone around me is having babies, so when Zorome wanted to do it raw, I accepted. I’m also pregnant now.”

Miku was about as far along in her pregnancy as Ione. Across the country, Ferocious D was becoming known as a strip club/brothel that specialized in pregnant women. It had only increased profits. Ione placed her head on Miku’s belly, being careful to not hit Miku’s sensitive skin with her horns.

“Who’s going to raise the kid?” asked Ione.

“Zorome’s going to be a stay at home dad. I was thinking I’d be an actress while I continue to strip,” said Miku. “I’ve always wanted to be an actress. Maybe start with local commercials. Then prefectural ones. I’ll have my big break soon. I’m young, and the baby weight will just make me sexier. Big girls are in these days.”

“I knew Alfred would make changes in the world,” said Ione.

Hiro was surprised when Kokoro had stepped out of her family estate and come to visit his house. She was accompanied by one of her maids, and wanted to know if Hiro was doing anything. He wasn’t. She let herself inside and sat on his bed. Kokoro was approaching her due date, and her stomach was reaching the limit of how big it could be. There was a faint red glow about it that exceeded the glow of a normal pregnancy.

“I want to keep the baby,” said Kokoro.

“That wasn’t part of the agreement,” said Hiro.

“Miss Kuryuu is already pregnant, and even one child can be a handful for new parents. I want to keep the child for myself. A human who gave birth to a half-klaxosapien would be a major news story, and raise my profile in the world!” said Kokoro.

“You don’t need to do that,” said Hiro. “You can get that same coverage anyway. You still have to give birth.”

“Yes, but it’s not mine,” said Kokoro. “But you, Teido. Those horns on your head are rather like those of Ichihime Kuryuu, head of the Kuryuu Conglomerate, are they not? You can have your surrogate child, but once my pussy is wet and ready, how about you take the evening off and naturally inseminate me? I want to see what your oni dick can do to me. Bloat me even when I’m not pregnant. Do the same things to me that you’ve done for her.”

Hiro backed off. “Ione’s not even officially my girlfriend. I’m her boy toy. I mean, she watched me have sex with her own mother right in front of her. She’d be open to the idea.”

“But I don’t want it if I don’t feel like I haven’t fought for it,” said Kokoro. “The world is a minefield for mothers like me. They want me to get pregnant, but they don’t care about providing once I’ve given birth. If I didn’t have my own surrogacy service, I wouldn’t be able to live out my fetish like I have.

“Do you know what it’s like to do something hegemonic, but still want to be treated like you’re being iconoclastic for it? That yearning to be the underdog. Misguided as it is, I still have some of it, that yearning for sympathy. People like Ikuno or the Kuryuu Eight aren’t what’s holding me back. It’s my own insecurity. I haven’t married either, but if I keep having kids, people keep insisting that I should. I don’t want Ione to live like I do. I want to live like her. It’s what drives me to do things like take someone else’s baby.

“Even if that never happens, can I at least have a competition for it? The game can be rigged however you want, but if I haven’t struggled, I feel guilty. I don’t want to feel guilty about sex. I just want to have a klaxosapien baby, or a lesbian baby, or be a wet nurse, or just pose for a magazine cover while pregnant full frontal. Help me out, Teido.”

As if she had heard someone was at Hiro’s apartment, Ione had used her copy of Hiro’s key to invite herself in. She was wearing a midriff-exposing outfit that left her pregnant belly hanging out. Ione pressed her own stomach against Kokoro’s. The heat of two klaxosapien fetuses almost seemed to raise the temperature of the small apartment. While Ione was mostly about having fun, she had overheard what Kokoro was talking about, and was open to the idea.

“Honestly, if you want to let Hiro naturally inseminate you once you’ve delivered and make that your third kid, I have no problem. But if you want a competition for the one you’re about to have, then challenge me on my own turf,” said Ione. “We’ll have a striptease burlesque battle.”

“If it’s dancing you want, I’ll have you know that as a lady of the Harami Family, I’m a trained dancer,” said Kokoro.

“In the ballroom, not the strip club,” said Ione.

“There’s so many hard cocks in the audience that it’s nearly a ballroom already,” said Kokoro. “Set the date. As long as it’s before my due date. It would be dreadful if my water broke in a strip club.”

“You got it, you debauched debutante,” said Ione. 

Ikuno and Ichigo somehow found themselves becoming part of the dance battle. The club would be closed for that part of the evening, and Hiro had asked his old schoolmates to come for emotional support. Ichigo and Ikuno agreed to act as backup dancers, while Miku would oversee the competition and be the announcer. Ferocious D had been set aside for a very special party. One nearly incomprehensible to outsiders.

“Before we begin,” said Ichihime, who was watching from the back of the audience. “All of you pregnant ladies are beautiful. My daughter most of all. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourselves or your babies while dancing, so I have prepared these. They were made by my late husband. You’ll see once you activate them.”

Each of the five pregnant dancers was handed a bracelet made of red and blue overlapping material. The Kuryuu family crest was on the top of the watch, while under the cover was a button that was to be activated. It had been a secret project her husband was working on before he passed away that utilized the materials found underneath the family estate. Only Ichihime knew its true value.

The lights dimmed. Hiro was in the center of the audience, with Goro, Mitsuru, Futoshi, Zorome and the owner of the club nearby. Naomi sat near the back, having a cheap drink and wondering why Ikuno had agreed to do this. She felt a debt to Kokoro, but that couldn’t have been the entire story.

Backstage, everyone was dressed in a simple white bikini, with the exception of Ione, who was wearing a red one that almost seemed to blend into her skin. These swimsuits had been measured for them when they weren’t pregnant. Engorged breasts and swollen bellies stuck out through the bikinis, leaving only the nipples and the vulva hidden to the imagination, with only the edges of both peeking out.

“It’s all about the spectacle,” said Ione. “Give them that, and it’ll feel like you tried.”

“I don’t intend to lose,” said Kokoro.

Miku walked out into the center of the stage, reaching for the microphone. Zorome cheered when Miku, her pregnant belly bouncing in time with her steps, approached the center stage. She looked beautiful, even under the harsh lights of the venue.

“Welcome to Ferocious D, distinguished guests and Lady Kuryuu. Kokoro has never danced at our club before, but she’s here today to strut her stuff on the catwalk so she can prove her desire to... deliver a half-klaxosapien baby. That’s what this is about? They booked the venue, so enjoy the show. Our backup dancers will be providing entertainment as well,” said Miku.

Ichigo and Ikuno entered first, taking the poles on the furthest sides of the stage. Ichigo was more skilled in this sort of thing, having taken a pole dancing class on a lark at the local cultural center. They moved slowly, not wanting to disturb their stomachs too much. Shortly after, Kokoro and Ione approached the dual poles near the front of the stage.

Ione began doing the dance she had performed for Hiro when they first met. She pulled at the edges of her panties, showing the audience a peak at her pubic hair before letting it snap back into place. She did squats on the stage, showing off her legs and her plump butt, which had only grown bigger since the pregnancy began. Ione slapped her butt, casting a careful glance at Hiro in the audience. He had an erection. She knew that her dance had charmed him.

“Are lap dances allowed?” asked Ione, turning to Miku.

“As long as it’s with Teido only, fine,” said Miku. “But don’t overdo it.”

Ione walked into the audience, hovering her butt just above Hiro’s lap. She could almost see the outline of his glans through the pants, eager to brush up against her plush butt cheeks. Ione turned around, bringing her bright red belly close to Hiro. He reached out and touched the sides of Iona’s stomach, massaging them. She let out a sensual moan, and pushed her stomach into his torso.

“It’s been getting bigger every day,” she whispered in his ear. “Thanks for knocking me up, father-to-be.”

Ione sat on Hiro’s lap, rubbing her breasts against his cheeks. Hiro’s dick was throbbing, feeling like it was about to cum inside his pants from all the teasing Ione had been giving him. Ione pulled away at the last second and returned to the stage. She rubbed her belly against the pole, delighting in Hiro’s reaction as she moved about in a dangerously sexy way. Ione reached behind her back and untied her swimsuit, letting it fall to the floor. Her ample breasts bounced out, shaking in time with her dance motions.

Ione shook her body. Her breasts bounced, drawing the eyes of the crowd. She walked around the pole, untying the string holding her swimsuit on. She emerged from the other side naked except for the device her mother had given her. Ione got into a crab position, raising her belly in the air. She spread her legs, showing off her pussy. She was so close to Hiro it almost felt like she would splash him with her pussy juice from the stage.

As her performance came to a close, Ione turned around and lifted her ass in the air. She spread her butthole and pussy at the same time, turning around and giving off a coy roar to attract Hiro’s attention. The curve of her belly and breasts were visible from the front, making her look all the sexier. She stayed at her pole, leaning against it naked as Kokoro walked out from backstage.

Kokoro wasted no time. The moment she stepped out from behind the stage, she unraveled her bikini top, letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts were bigger than Ione’s, and even if the veins were visible and her nipples were dark, she let them bounce around with an assured confidence. Despite going through four pregnancies, her breasts remained as perky as they were before she had gotten knocked up. It was a sharp contrast her drooping belly, which was a different kind of erotic.

Kokoro was so hot from carrying a half-klaxo baby that she was sweating the moment she stepped on stage. Her body was caked in a layer of sweat, extending from her armpits to her cleavage to her thighs. The smell escaped the stage, filling Hiro’s nostrils with the intense scent of Kokoro’s body. She walked off the stage and, lifting up her breasts, took his arm into her hand.

“I’ve already gotten paid for this,” said Kokoro. “Now I just want your cock.”

She placed his arm in her cleavage. As her breasts squeezed around her, Kokoro’s nipples squirted a few drops of warm breast milk onto his arm. Kokoro licked his arm, taking her own milk back into her body. She turned around and sat in Hiro’s lap, shaking her butt against his crotch. Hiro had never paid much attention to it, but Kokoro had a big, motherly butt that was wider than expected for her age.

“I love anal during pregnancy,” said Kokoro, whispering in his ear. “And I’m always pregnant.”

Kokoro lowered her bikini, exposing her asshole to Hiro. It was twitching and breathing, as if expecting his dick to go in at any moment. Kokoro removed her entire bikini, kicking it to the floor. She strutted back onto the stage naked, moving around the pole. Her belly brushed against the metal rod, making her moan as the cold metal touched her skin. Her movements were precise and controlled. She ran her hands down her thighs, spreading her pussy before making her way back up to her breasts.

Ione and Kokoro stood back to back. They each groped the others’ chest, squeezing them. Fountains of breast milk sprayed from their nipples, as the two women covered each other in their milk. Ione licked her lips seductively, while Kokoro ran her hands across her skin and let it soak into her body. Breast milk kept her skin looking soft and youthful. It was one of her favorite beauty tricks.

“Who won?” asked Miku.

“I can’t decide...” said Hiro.

“Then let’s see what Ichihime has in store for us,” said Miku. She and the other four opened up the wristwatches, and pressed down on the buttons in the center. Their bodies were consumed by a glowing light as they transformed into skyscraper-sized robotic beings. They had feminine figures, and the girls’ consciousness was now looking through the eyes of these robots.

Strelizia. Genista. Argentea. Delphinium. Chlorophytum. These were the names of these Ultraman-esque mecha suits that Ichihime had prepared. They resembled the girls themselves, and were safe to perform in, allowing for more intense dances that their pregnant bodies would not have been able to perform at human size. Yet, even the mecha showed signs of their wearers.

The armor around their torsos had been stripped away, revealing a soft underbelly in blues and greens and other bold colors that looked a lot like Ione’s klaxosapien body. These robots were mostly biological, and that meant they had ample breasts, wet vulvas and puckering assholes, and even pregnant bellies. The entire red light district was their stage. Strelizia walked around, rubbing her hands across her belly and massaging her breasts.

“Look at me, world!” she said. “Look at how erotic I am!”

“I’m twice as erotic as you are,” said Genista. “That’s why I’m going to win!”

Argentea looked down at herself. “What? What? What’s going on here? Why am I so tall?”

“It’s invigorating,” said Delphinium. “I feel so protected. Yet so open.”

“This is truly unprecedented,” said Chlorophytum.

Strelizia ran her body up and down a radio tower nearby. The hard edges of the tower became a stripper’s pole, brushing between her breasts and against her slit. Ione’s mind, inside the robot, didn’t know if robots could squirt, but she felt like she was going to if she kept this up. She bent down, presenting her large, pale white asshole to people in the upper floors of a nearby building.

“Smell it!” she said. “All of you little humans are unworthy of my fantastic, giant ass!”

Genista rubbed her breasts against a tall tree not far from the red light district. The three was thick, and it had a large amount of leafage that looked like pubic hair at this scale. Genista squeezed the tree, being careful not to break it. The bark began to crack, and sticky sap rolled out of the leaves onto Genista’s robotic breasts. Kokoro loved this feeling. A forest was like a gangbang to her. What a feeling.

“Ichigo,” said Chlorophytum. “As long as we are in these bodies. Let me experience you, one more time.”

“I don’t think Goro will mind,” said Delphinium.

Delphinium and Chlorophytum kissed. Their mega-scale breasts and bellies pressed against each other. As they squeezed together, something that flowed like breast milk but looked bright red came out of their nipples, rolling down their bodies. These forms ran on the same kind of geothermal energy that powered Ichihime’s underground pool, and leaked that when the sensation became too much.

“I still love you, Ichigo,” said Chlorophytum.

“Even if these feelings can only be expressed like this, it felt good that one time,” said Delphinium. “If I loved girls, you’d be my first choice.”

Argentea bent down and saw Zorome, who had run outside of the club to witness the world’s biggest strip show. At this angle, he had a direct view of her robot pussy. The folds of her gigantic vulva were dripping diluted magma energy onto the ground. Standing underneath Argentea, Zorome was surrounded by a potent smell that turned him on in ways he hadn’t anticipated.

“I want to go inside there!” said Zorome.

“I can’t hear you,” said Argentea. “And you’d die.”

After three minutes of being giant robots, the device’s power wore off. Completely naked, the five girls returned to the ground level. Hiro had seen the video feed that had given him a direct view of Strelizia’s ass, and awarded Ione the win. Kokoro knew she was going to lose, but she would be seeing Hiro again soon. She trusted him to keep his promise.

A few weeks later, Kokoro safely delivered her baby in the hospital owned by the Kuryuu family. Ione’s due date came within a month after. The two children, a boy named Shuten and a girl named Ibaraki, were both starting to be raised in the Kuryuu household. In the months that followed, Ichigo, Ikuno and Miku also safely delivered. Four of the mothers would end up meeting each other at the daycare later on.

With Ione’s permission, Hiro went to visit Kokoro one more time. With his increased sexual stamina, she was naturally inseminated with her third child. Kokoro had the best orgasm of her life, and was pleased that Hiro came inside her so much that her belly looked pregnant even before finding out she had been successfully knocked up once again. Giving birth to two klaxosapien children only brought a higher profile to her surrogacy service. Though, needing help around the house, she eventually started looking in Futoshi’s direction once again.

“What do you want to do next?” asked Ione. She and Hiro were sitting on the roof of the Kuryuu estate, looking at the stars. The children were asleep, giving them time to be by themselves for once.

“I want to see the world,” said Hiro.

“There are plenty of places on this planet I haven’t been naked in,” said Ione. “Sounds fun!”

Ione finally declared that she and Hiro would start going steady. She didn’t want to settle down into marriage just yet, but she felt it was time to move onto the next step after having two children with him. One of whom had two mothers. Ione awaited what the future would bring. As long as she was able to experience the pleasure that had brought her this far, things just might turn out for the best.


End file.
